gunevarpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Backstory
GunEVA 2: A World Torn Apart In the year of 2030, multiple breakthroughs were reached, and technology began to rapidly develop. Things that were thought to be impossible were no longer obstacles for humanity. In 2031, the first advanced AI was created. In 2032, the Earth's energy problems were solved. In 2033, inter-planetary travel became possible. And finally, in 2034, the first space colony, Side 1, had been built. Humanity had set their sights on the frontier of stars. With humanity's rapid technological advances, a second, a third, a fourth and many more colonies were built. By the year of 2044, 10 years later, 28 colonies existed in space. Although humanity desired to continue further on into space, the Earth Federation Alliance (EFA) opted to observe and survey humanity's ability to survive in space and any other possible effects. In time, the colonies divided themselves into groups. There were those who called themselves as Spacenoids, and those who did so primarily lived in the "Erstean" colonies, a group of colonies that were named after the largest colony's new name. The Spacenoids had even gone as far as renaming their colonies to break off from Earth's control. These colonies were named: Erste, Zweitel, Dritte, vierte, Quint, Sechs, Siebtel, Achtel and Neuntel. The Spacenoids regarded themselves as superior to the those grounded on Earth, a stance which collided many times with Earth and the EFA, creating tension between the two groups. The second group of colonies separated off from both the Spacenoids and Earth, claiming independance apart from either group. Consisting of 12 colonies in total, this group founded its own "country" in space amongst these 12 colonies, calling that country "Sanc", and like the Erstean colonies, renamed the colonies that Sanc consisted of. These colonies, alternatively known as the Zodiac colonies, were named after the astrological signs: Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leon, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces. The third and final group, consisting of the remaining 7 colonies, remained allied with Earth. Consisting of the first 7 colonies that had been built, these were Side 1, Side 2, Side 3, Side 4, Side 5, Side 6 and Side 7. Collectively, they were known as the Side colonies. With the colonies divided amongst themselves, it was clear that humanity was no longer united. With the Spacenoid's open contempt of Earth, Sanc's indifference to either, and the EFA's grudge against both for claiming independance from Earth. Tensions were thick enough that small skirmishes often broke between the three groups. And then, 100 years later, in the year of 2144, war was finally declared between Earth and the Erstean colonies. The Erstean's intially dominated the war effort, fielding giant humanoid weapons called mobile suits, with their performance far outclassing anything that the EFA had. Wielding advanced weaponry, the mobile suits devastated the EFA's armies. With this newfound power, the Spacenoids even waged open war with the Sancians, claiming that if they were not with them, they were against them. As a result, Sanc had joined the war. However, this lead did not last long, as both the EFA and Sanc quickly reverse engineered the mobile suit technology, eventually building their own armies of mobile suits. With their firepower advantage gone, the Spacenoids were pushed back, and the three groups reached a stalemate, with none of the groups able to claim a clear advantage over the others. This situation continued for several years, with technology continuing to advance further and further to help the war effort; but even so, no group could claim victory over the others. But finally, in the year 2158, this all changed. Developed by an Erstean scientist named Alexis Lambert, the Erstean's unleashed their newest weapons: the Graviscalar Expanse Breaker machines, or more commonly known as Radion Bombs. These bombs utilized extra dimensional energy to devastating effect and were many times more powerful than nuclear bombs. And they were fired and detonated on the Earth below them. The Earth was devastated; the land died and the oceans became radiated and polluted. Humans died by the billions, and when it was all over, the population of Earth was less than a billion. And that number was expected to quickly dwindle. The western half of the Americas was completely destroyed. Eurasia was a shadow of its former self, with only Britain, Japan and parts of China making it out unscathed. Northern African and most of South Africa was no longer livable, and Australia no longer existed. Satisfied that Earth would not be able to return from this, the Spacenoids quickly threatened Sanc and the Side colonies into surrendering, placing all the colonies under their control. For publicity and a show of good faith, however, the Sanc colonies were allowed autonomy. With this victory fresh on their minds, the Ersteans founded the "New Erste Republic". But things were not yet over. Not even two months from the founding of the New Erste Republic, extra-terrestrial life began invading the Earth sphere. With numbers far beyond humanity's own, these grotesque aliens became known as "BETA". The BETA's appearance was completely unexpected, and before the New Erste Republic could even think to retaliate, the BETA had already destroyed several colonies: Zweitel, Dritte, Neuntel, Leo, Pisces, Gemini, Scorpio, Saggitarius, Side 2, Side 5, Side 6 and Side 7 had all been destroyed. The BETA landed on the devastated Earth, along with its moon, taking it for themselves. Mercilessly, they slaughtered the remaining humans left surviving on Earth. But humanity was nothing if not tenacious. With this newfound threat, the remaining Earthlings banded together to fight the BETA, under the new banner of the "United Earth Force", or UEF, with their central headquarters being stationed in Florida. The Ersteans no longer had the ability to pay attention to Earth, as they were preoccupied with the massive number of BETA attacking them. With their power weakened, the remaining Sanc colonies and Side colonies took this opportunity to break off from the New Erste Republic, with the Sanc colonies now calling themselves the "Sanc Kingdom", while the Side colonies turn their attention to helping out Earth and the newly formed UEF. The New Erste Republic could do nothing to stop them, as during the initial BETA invasion, the inventor of the Radion Bombs, Alexis Lambert, had been killed. As the only one who knew how to create the Radion Bombs, Erste was left with only 5 usable Radion Bombs. After using one on the BETA, Erste and the rest of the Earth sphere quickly began to realize truly how menacing these aliens were, as the BETA tirelessly and mindlessly continued to attack them, without regard for their life. Even with the massive amount of BETA that had been killed by the Radion Bombs, it was as if their numbers hadn't dwindled at all. As a result, Erste and the rest of the Earth sphere began looking in to alternative ways to win. Despite humanity's advanced technology being able to rip the BETA to shreds, the BETA truly and tremendously outnumbered all of humanity, and could fight endlessly and mindlessly. The war between humanity and the BETA quickly turned into a battle of attrition, and it was a battle that humanity was slowly losing. In the hopes that they would find something that could change the tides of this war, the Sanc Kingdom studied and researched the BETA. Although they came no closer to figuring out the motives of the BETA, from the corpses of the BETA, the Sancians "invented" a new form of weapon: Evangelions. With the plethora of BETA around, and the resources of Earth becoming more expensive and harder to attain, Evangelions quickly became a more cost-effective weapon for the Sancians over mobile suits. Finally, the year is 2160. Two years since the end of the war, and the appearance of the BETA. The eastern coast of America and Canada is the one of two last lines of defense against the BETA, as the UEF try their best to fight them off. Britain, isolated as they are, can only do so much to fight against the aliens; still, they're surviving. South Africa was overrun, despite surviving the Radion Bombings, and South America is either destroyed, dangerously irradiated, or overrun by BETA. Japan, the luckiest out of all the surviving nations, is largely undamaged and free from the BETA menace, but their only hope is the other last line of defense against the BETA: China, with humanity holding together along southern and eastern China. Despite a ravaged Earth, and despite their dwindling numbers, humanity is still struggling to survive. The UEF has gathered several people to New York, regardless of their origins or experience, to be placed in an Emergency Response Unit. And you are one of them. Although you don't have much experience, if any piloting a mecha, you have been selected to be a part of this unit. So, who are you? ~~~ CDM, what the hell is this? Well, we were all talking about a GunEva season 2 when we finished with GunEva, and things just started rolling from there, so... Wait a minute, this setting is completely different from Rose's! That's because it's in a separate continuity. Sorry to disappoint. I didn't want to step on anyone's toes about what I may or may not have done. This also gives me a bit more of creative freedom. This is way too bare bones, give me more meat! I would love to, I really would, but the way I have this story set up to go, any more would be spoilers... However, you are free to ask me any questions about the setting or things you might want to do for your character, and I'll answer to the best of my ability. I don't like this. O-oh... I'm sorry, I'll delete it right away... But really though, this post is more of a preview to give you a (very) vague idea of what's to come. I wanted to post it now, so that maybe some of you could start thinking up a character, and what you'd like to do with them or how you'd like to play them. Most of this is just a basic outline, and the details are to come in the future and are subject to change. If something doesn't sit right with you, or you've got a suggestion, then tell me. I've got a lot of plans, but it doesn't mean I'm not willing to change and adapt! CDM, you're going to ruin the balance of the game with these bonus stats. Get rid of them! I thought long and hard about it, really, I did. But I wanted to encourage different styles of playing with these bonus stats. And if the players are too strong, that just means the enemies have to step up, doesn't it?